Origins: Shadow Days
by Noir's Revenge
Summary: Darkrai was never the one to back down. Especially for what he felt should belong to him. This region was just the beginning and the world would come next, trapped in his eternal nightmare. But he didn't expect a revolution, especially one from Humans that turned into Pokemon. Rated T for Blood, Death, etc/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Setting/Cover Art and Char Art belongs to Noteleks


_**Origins: Shadow Days**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**The Abnormal Book**_

* * *

Maybe it was the fact that having a twin that was easy to annoy was fun. Or maybe I just liked annoying her on purpose. No, it was the things I did to anger her, that's what made it fun.

Like right now, I was happily jumping on my bed, the creaking noise comforting to my ears. Hopefully, it was aggravating to Autumn's ears.

My bright blue wondered to my twin's side of the room, where Autumn was leaning back on wall, a book with a black cover with a swirly moon. Her pink lips followed along with the words printed inside of it and her azure orbs were completely stuck on the book.

I couldn't help but feel a bit agitated that she was choosing me over a stupid book. Carefully, I leaped down and stalked over to her side.

The bed creaked noisily at I plopped down and Autumn still hadn't noticed it, entranced with the book. I crept over her shoulder and blew in her ear whispering, "What are you doing?"

She yelped in shock and smacked me on the head with the hard cover book. I quickly rubbed the wounded spot and moaned.

Autumn ignored the fact that I was in pain and started to yell at me, "What the hell, Summer? I was reading something important!"

"Jeez! I'm sorry! I just wanted to hang out with my twin! Is that so hard to do?" I shouted back, fiercely gripping the sore spot on my head.

Autumn stopped glaring at me then and looked down at the book in her hand. She clutched it roughly before it fell to the floor and she looked back at me, blue eyes full of light and clarity.

That was the thing I loved about Autumn. Though we fought and might even be complete opposites of each other, we still make it through. We always do. She was my other side and I was her's. It almost seems like we keep each other in check or something. Without her, we both thought irrationally. We had to stay by each other's side.

"Sorry, sis…what do you want to do?" She muttered as she gently sat down next to me. I thought deeply for awhile before smiling at her.

"The toy store around the corner got this really weird box and I want to buy it," I explained. Autumn's face quickly turned skeptical.

"Box? Why? Is it magical or something?" Autumn asked and frowned when I shook my head in a no, "Then why do you want it?"

"It has pretty decorations…" I started out yet she cut me off.

"No, you have enough junk as it is, pick something else," She disagreed and wondered off again.

"Go buy music?" I tossed at her.

"Okay, the collection is getting really old," She said with a small smile.

~X~

After putting on shoes and such, we asked for some money from Mom who was less than happy to provide it. We would probably have to pay it back later.

I had stuffed my hands in my puffy jacket pockets, and shuddered a bit. It was a chilly winter afternoon and I couldn't believe I had actually gone outside. I looked back at Autumn, who was walking incredibly slow and was reading the book again!

"Hey!" I shouted at her over my shoulder. Her eyes came up from the book.

"No book! Put it away!" As I said these words, she half-heartedly put the book in her jean pocket and turned her head away from me. I frowned and turned my head away from her as well.

What was going on with her?

~X~

By the time we reached the music store, we still weren't talking which was beyond weird. Autumn walked in first and didn't even bother to keep the door open for me. With a grimace, I opened the door and walked in.

I love this place. The black walls with silver glitter in the paint were practically like home. I also liked the violet and black checkered floors, the patterned caught my attention a lot when I was looking at the CDs.

I walked along, saying hi to various employees and picking up random covers. I saw one which labeled '_Free_' by Haley Reinhart. Oh…It was only one song…

I glanced at the headphones nearby where you could listen to some of the song. I picked them up and pressed the silver button to start the song.

It started out a piano and soon Haley's voice and some drums kicked. I couldn't help but notice that lyrics sounded a bit familiar...

'_Who's gonna be first to say truce? This sounds just like me and Autumn right now and these past few days…_' I thought and frowned. This song was making me sad yet it enjoyable. I took the headphones off once the song ended and picked up the CD, taking to the counter to buy it.

A lanky boy was up there, twirling the scanner in his hand and constantly blowing back cobalt-and-black bangs from his eyes. His light green eyes immediately looked at me as I neared and I couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. Why was he staring at me so hard?

I slowly put the CD on the counter and he scanned it before typing some junk in the computer and muttering at me, "$10.95."

I grudgingly paid, seeing as I would owe Mom back ten dollars, and took the bag and stomped off to look for my sister.

I found her looking at an Adele album and humming '_Right As Rain_' under her breath. For a quick second, I couldn't help but feel like it was a regular day visiting the music store and nothing had come between us.

I stopped daydreaming when she turned around a lightly smiled at me before asking, "You got what you want?"

I nodded a yes and she went to the counter to buy the album before coming back to me.

"Ready to go home?" She asked and I shuffled my bag in my hands before mumbling a '_yes_'.

The way home was silent again but Autumn didn't bring out that book again so at least it wasn't that awkward. I wonder where she even got the thing anyway. It wasn't like she had it a week ago and now all she has is that thing out! What was so special about it? I don't think I'll ever understand…

I accidently bumped into the back of Autumn, who had stopped walking and couldn't help but glare at her before hissing, "Why did you stop?"

"Sorry…unless you wanted to get hit by a car?" She retorted sourly and I quickly turned away, my pride hurt.

It seemed like the cars took their sweet time driving past us and soon the red hand turned into a white person as we moved along with the crowd across the street.

As we moved along, more houses appeared and we ended up on the steps of our home. I came in first and went into our room. I couldn't help but feel a bit angry seeing as we shared this room.

I threw myself down on my white sheets and closed my eyes. Maybe if I had a nap, I would feel better…

But I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't let myself wander off so laid on my back and gazed at the ceiling. I didn't think about much or anything in general, just clearing my mind. My blue eyes drifted off to the white carpet floor and the bag which held the song I had bought.

I slowly sat up and intently glared at it. Why was it so far away from me? Standing up, I grabbed the bag and took the CD out. After getting the irritable plastic off, I rummaged around for a familiar silver laptop. I found it under Autumn's bed along with some pale blue and dark red chalk. Huh, I didn't know she was into art and stuff…

I put aside the chalk and pulled out the laptop. I plopped down on my bed again and sat Indian-style. I booted up the computer which took fairly long and I happily put the disc in.

I jumped off my bed and plugged the bigger speaker set into the computer and smiled as the song came on crystal clear. I couldn't help but start singing and dancing along in the room, forgetting that Autumn was ever mad at me and that freaky book.

The party ended when I ran into something though.

I quickly fell back and moaned, clutching my head. Was it _everyone-hurt-Summer-day_?

I glanced up and almost squealed, seeing it was Mom. She raised a brow at me before addressing me, "That's a nice dance you got going on there."

"Not funny," I mumbled as I stood and absentmindedly rubbed the sore spot on my skull.

"Dinner time, let's go," She ordered, and I walked from the room.

What could possibly go wrong here?

~X~

It was awkward at the least. Or did awkward even begin to explain this?

I sat next to Autumn, who had her head down and rolling around spaghetti on her plate. Mom looked at both of us with a worrying frown. I just ignored them both, or tried.

Finally, Mom spoke but her voice sounded really unsure if anything, "What's going on with you two? Who died?"

I appreciated her try at humor if anything but I couldn't stop myself from answering in sarcasm, "Autumn's sense…"

She looked up and glared at me, before getting up from the table without a word. Mom had a look upon her face.

I wasn't sure if it was sadness or some sort of anger but when she spoke, her voice held much disappointment. I wasn't sure if I was to cry or frown.

"You two are drifting so far apart…"

~X~

I slowly traveled back to my room, feet dragging. What did she mean by that? _Drifting apart_?

I stopped thinking about it as I walked into our room and shivered as cold air touched my skin. Wait? _Cold air_? We didn't have an A/C…

The window was wide open and Autumn's side of the room was mess like she was looking around for something…But where was she?

I quickly searched around, going to the closet and under the beds for her. She wasn't anywhere…

Even creepier, the chalk and the weird book which was on the dresser was gone. It seemed like to much of a coincidence…

I couldn't help but stick my head out the window and gasp. _Who broke the fence?_

I slipped my shoes on and raced out into the backyard, stopping at the fence. Two of the tall board's bottom halves were snapped off and the forest look mighty scary at night.

Had Autumn gone out there? I leaned down to see if I could get a glimpse of her but froze when I heard Mom's voice.

"_Autumn? Summer? Where did you run off too?"_

Her voice…it sounded so distressed. I wanted to go back to her yet something was keeping me from moving. Her voice raised and I could imagine her starting to cry. I started to shudder from the cold and her yells.

I darted under the fence when I heard the back door open. I had no clue if she followed me because I had run into the forest with no intentions of going back without Autumn.

~X~

The forest is a scary place at nighttime. Now where did I here that? I didn't remember but I knew that person was dead wrong.

It was _terrifying_.

The shadows swayed like they planned to jump me and the noises didn't add any positives.

But I was getting closer to Autumn. I felt it in my bones.

This part of the forest was extremely covered and the fact I heard a voice didn't help at but…that voice sounded so familiar…

I walked closer and almost stopped breathing. It was Autumn but…what was she doing?

Lines, swirls and blurs marked the ground in red, blue and a sickeningly pale purple. And standing in the middle was Autumn herself. And she was reading from the book, _aloud_.

It was a chilling chant and for some reason, the air felt charged. It was unnatural if anything, like from another era or _world_.

The air felt really stiff when she stopped and pulled something that glimmered dully in the moonlight.

"Now…all I need is blood and I can join my Master…" She muttered but it didn't sound like her. It was…fainter and _darker_.

She moved the dull tool up her arm and something fell. It was dark but in the darkness I couldn't see the liquid but I already knew what it was.

_Blood_. Autumn was giving up _blood_.

That's when the etchings on the ground started to glow. Under the radiance of the lines, I could see her arm where blood dripped down in a neat, wide line and the silver blade in her other hand which was also coated in her blood.

I knew I had to interfere now so I hastily stepped out from the underbrush and shouted, "Autumn!"

She turned around and stood back in shock. Her eyes…they weren't her natural shade of blue…instead they were a bright hue of red, like some sort of demon.

"Like what you see, sister? This is only the beginning of a new world! But I have to get there first," She spoke but this wasn't her voice. It was missing its warm tone…this wasn't my sister.

I slowly moved closer and kept my eyes connected to her, "What world? Autumn, what are you doing?"

Her eyes darted to my feet, "Don't get any closer."

I stopped mid-step and frowned. She was ignoring me and…_was that book glowing?_

"There is another world, unlike this one, where it isn't corrupted or filled with pollution. My Master _wants_ that world, he requires my help," She spoke with a proud tone.

"_BUT I NEED YOU!_" I had no idea where that came from as it erupted from my throat and I ran forward towards her.

Autumn froze up when I held her arm and tried to yank her away from the center of lights. She growled under her breath and tugged back. My other arm reached for the book and she easily grabbed it before my fingertips could reach the cover.

I tripped back and frowned, "Autum-"

She ignored me and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards her with a strength I didn't know she had. When my body neared her's, I shrieked and fell to the floor.

My hand shakily reached for my stomach and I hissed under my breath. A warm liquid seeped into my shirt and on the floor beneath me. She had…stabbed me with the knife. My eyesight went blurry with tears as I reacted to the pain which escalated.

Autumn leaned down with a sadistic smirk on her face, red eyes glowing in the dark, and slowly yanked the knife out. I didn't even have time to scream as dots danced in my vision. She kneeled down next to me and tched.

"How weak…It was just a _knife_…," She chuckled as she turned the blade around in her hand, admiring the dark red fluid that dripped down the handle, "It was nice _playing_ with you sister but I must be going, Darkrai is waiting for me."

I don't remember much after that. It seemed like the lights had swallowed Autumn before dulling themselves and the swirls disappeared…or my vision was fading.

The ominous feeling in the air was gone and my body soon felt cold.

I couldn't be dying could I? I still had so much to do it feels like…what was that light? Has Autumn and her _Master_ come back to finish me off?

I froze when I heard the first voice. It sounded like a twelve year old who was trying to be mature but was failing as she kept laughing or snickering.

"Are you sure you felt a dark energy here, Cressie?" She said but…I couldn't see them, it was too dark and blurry.

"Yes, Mew. It was an ancient Pokémon magic that Darkrai made _especially_ for humans and please…call me Cresselia," This voice was…I can't really describe it. It held a tone like one who held power yet could use it but it wasn't so…uptight.

"Do you smell that?" Mew suddenly asked and there was noise like something had popped.

"It's blood. Something happened," Cresselia concluded as there was a soft whoosh.

They were near me…no…leaning on top of me maybe? I felt my body start to shudder as cough racked my chest and more warm liquid dripped down my lips.

There was a silence between the two and the mature one was the first to speak, "Well…it's still alive at least. Come on, Mew. Let's go."

"Cresselia, we can't leave her by herself! She's dying!" Mew shouted.

"It's pe-"

"Her's!"

"Her people will come for her soon. We have to go and find out what Darkrai is doing," She said in a monotone.

They were going to leave me? The little hope I had suddenly burst into a wildfire as words formed at my lips regardless of the pain I was inside.

"_NO! _P-please don't l-leave me! I'll p-pay you ba-c-ck somehow!" I shouted and almost gagged at the taste of blood on my tongue.

It was silent again and I assumed they were thinking over my deal.

"You promise to pay us back?" Cresselia question with a bit of force.

"As long as I live," I strangled out.

"With your help? Kinda like…a slave?" Mew questioned and for second I regretted my choice.

I didn't have time to answer as my world drifted into black.

~X~

Fura was an unhappy Flygon at the time.

He wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because the way the other Pokémon his age in the town made fun of his wings.

There was nothing wrong with his wings, anyway. They were perfectly shaped for a Flygon, maybe a tad bit longer. But when he flapped…

It wasn't the dust but the noise they made. It was _singing_. He found nothing wrong with it but…maybe it was a _feminine_ than it should have been.

After that stupid Linoone had insulted his wings again, he had angrily slashed his claws right on his smug face and flew off, ignoring the blood splattered on his torso and claws.

Now, the emerald-and-scarlet dragon was exploring the forest outside of Duskleaf Town. The occasional branch would get stuck in his antennae but he would just rip them out and kept going.

_Midnight Forest _was not a place to be explored if anything. It was home to many wild bug and grass type Pokémon who were less than friendly but Fura knew his way around.

He traveled a bit deeper, frowning when the light started to fade. He moved and groaned when his tail refused to move from between to branches.

He forcefully yanked himself free from its grasp…only slip on something wet and fall to the ground.

Cursing, Fura rose and wiped the liquid off of his legs. He stopped to stare at the strange red fluid and turned around.

A white body was curled up with red blood staining its fur. Quickly, Fura ran over and slowly moved its paw from its face. He jumped back in shock.

It was an Absol. Its face held feminine features so Fura knew it was a female. The only question he had was why was she so far away from civilization and bleeding to death in a _forest_?

He mentally slapped himself for such a thought. She was dying right now!

Carefully, he fixed her into his back, trying to ignore the blood that slowly made its way onto his body.

~X~

"I'm still not sure this was a good idea, Mew. What if Arceus gets mad at us?"

"He won't Cressie. It's all apart of my master plan to defeat Darkrai!"

"Ugh…I don't like that look on your face…"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is mostly likely the prologue story to a series. It's all going to be based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Darkness/Time. It might all be from the main's POVs...might not.**_

_**I have to thank Noteleks for helping me out and for working the cover art! We swapped ideas and all! Go read the 'Got To Steal Them All!' Series which was written by Noteleks. You will not be disappointed. **_

_**Thanking you for reading and hopefully, reviewing?**_

_**Stay Lovely!**_

_**~ Noir's Revenge**_


End file.
